The D-List
by LovIsEverything
Summary: Jasmine Sanders is determined to make the most of her high school career with her girlfriend Esmeralda Romani and her friends Belle, Jane, Pocahontas, and Mulan. While exploring the Mickinnie suburb, Merida Dunbroch, in twenty-four short hours will crash a charity ball, crash a Dolce y Gaston fashion show, and crash her car. Things work out perfectly until the two cross paths...
1. Arabian Days Before School

**WDFH **is a young adult drama that places _as many of your favorite Disney characters as possible _into the fictional suburb of Mickinnie outside of Orlando, Florida and follows them (particularly the sophomores **{}**) as they struggle with real world problems. I wanted to make this as realistic as a fanfiction about Disney characters can get, so things may get a little sexual, racial, and misogynist and misandrist; **fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me they belong to Disney and their respective creators. Only the story is my work. Please enjoy.**

**Characters:**_** (as of now; more will be added as the series progresses)**_

Snow White **(1937)** Snow Blanc

Cinderella **(1950)** Cinder Ellden

Aurora **(1959)** Aurora Somnus

Ariel **[1989]** Ariel Marsh

Belle **{1991}** Belle French

Jasmine **{1992}** Jasmine Sanders

Pocahontas **{1995}** Matoaka "Pocahontas" Rolfe

Mulan **{1998}** Fa Mulan

Tiana **/2009\** Tiana Smooch

Rapunzel **/2010\** Rapunzel Hightower

Merida **/2013\** Merida Dunbroch

**() = senior [] = junior {} = sophomore /\ = freshman**

**Other Students:**

Alice Liddell **(1951) **Alice Liddell

Wendy Darling **(1953) **Wendy Darling

Tinker Bell **(1953) **Tink "Tinkerbell" Bell

Shanti **[1967] **Shanti Brahmani

Nala **{1994} **Nala Proud

Esmeralda **{1996} **Esmeralda "Esme" Romani

Jane Porter **{1999} **Jane Porter

Kuzco **/2000\ **Kuzco Andes

Kidagakash **/2001\ **Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh

Giselle **/2007\ **Giselle Encanta

**Fellas:**

Ferdinand Princeton **(1937)**

Princeton Charm **(1950)**

Peter Pan **(1953)**

Philip Shirley **(1959)**

Mowgli Baloo **[1967]**

Eric Sound **[1989]**

Adam Monstros **{1991}**

Aladdin Ababwa **{1992}**

Simba Leone **{1994}**

John Smith **{1995}**

Lee Shang **{1998}**

Tarzan Kala **{1999}**

Milo Thatch **(2001)**

Edward Princeton **(2007) = brother of Ferdinand**

Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzhubert **/2010\**

**Arabian Days: Before School**

Jasmine Sanders lay sideways across her O-shaped bed as her alarm clock/radio blasted Megara's new single "I Won't Say I'm In Love". The smell off vanilla incense filled her button nose as she bopped her foot to the tune. There was a hard vibration underneath her indigo satin pillow. She pulled out her rhinestone-d iPhone from underneath. Peeping from under her blue "Princess" sleeping mask she read messages from her friends: Belle French, Mulan Fa, and her girlfriend, Esmeralda Romani.

**Be11e: **Good morning :) Who's ready 2 b soft-mores!

**mu1an: **Whooooo!

**Be11e: **Jaz r u ready 4 ur official debut as a couple!?

In two days, Jasmine and her friends would start sophomore year at Disney-Fantasia School for Creative Arts, one of the most prestigious private schools in Orlando, Florida. Unlike other days, it would be a day of many firsts: Mulan would be in her first year at an American school, Belle would be starting the year off as a single lady after ending it with her bipolar, nightmare of a boyfriend, Adam, and Jasmine and Esmeralda would be officially recognized as a couple.

**Jasmine: **U make it sound lk a mov premiere

**Esme: **I'm Ready!

After she came out to her father, Jasmine had to do a lot of damage control with him and some of her other "friends". It had been really hard to do anything or go anywhere for fear of being ostracized, but Belle and Mulan came to her rescue; poor Esme was kicked out of her parents' place and had to move in with her cousin, Kidagakash Nedakh. But Principal Walt showed support and encouraged others to let the young couple live their lives. After that, Jasmine made a promise to herself and Esme that she would never be ashamed to show her love again.

Flipping over onto the polished black marble floor, Jasmine rolled her mannequin in front of the balcony door. She only pulled this bad boy out for special occasions and the day-before-school shopping was one such occasion. The flood of light coming through the glass was just right, now she could see how fabulous her clothes were. She needed something that would go well with her new Kocoum Chanel fringe tote.

**Be11e: **When r u wanting 2 head out?

**mu1an: **Im ready. Iv got Jane and Pocahontas Ill b by in 2

The radio was playing Artful Dodger's "Why Should I Worry?" when Mulan rolled her huge red SUV in front of the Sanders residence. Esme leaned out of the right passenger side window, her gorgeous black waves cascading over her shoulders.

"Come on Jazzy!"

"Esme, sit down before your humongous rack drags you out the window," Mulan said.

Esme glared at Mulan, bouncing down on the buttery, black leather.

The interior of Mulan's SUV was black as night with leather lining the seats and cloth lining the floors. The stereo system was off the chain, speakers were in the walls and in the back, the front seats had DVD screens mounted on the back of them, it was pretty much an IMAX theater on wheels, and it was awesome!

Jasmine slid in on the left passenger side of the truck, bumping knees with Esme. Before anyone could buckle in, Mulan sped off down the street.

"Hey beautiful," Jasmine crooned as she wrapped Esme in her lanky, tan arms.

Accompanying the couple on their first public outing since coming out was Matoaka Rolfe , whom everyone called Pocahontas, the girl every guy wanted to bang. Beautiful black hair and copper skin aside, she was also incredibly smart and wise, athletic, and talented. It was hard to find anything wrong with her. Jane Porter, who always had her nose stuck in a sketch pad came along as well. She had an absurd obsession with gorillas, brunette locks always in a messed up bun, and she was absolutely infatuated with this guy named Tarzan, but she was the sweetest thing since the sugar cane; Belle French, the nerdiest girl you would ever meet, tagged along in the back seat with Jane. She was into all the stereotypes of "the nerd": suspenders, comic books, high-waisted pants, button downs instead of tank tops, cardigans; she was the shit at math and science, and she was the sexiest poster-child for nerdism and now that she broke up with Adam, every guy wanted her V-card. And Mulan Fa, who had been gracious enough to drive the crazy bunch around. A true girly-girl at heart, she could rumble with the roughest and never break a sweat. She was the quintessential example that you could be a gangster and a lady at the same time.

"So, where exactly are we headed?" Jane inquired.

"I heard about this Jafar Couture boutique that just opened on Main Street," Mulan replied, "You guys wanna..."

"Yes, let's go right now!" Jasmine and Esme squealed. They'd been waiting all summer for the store to open. Their Genie Lamp jewelry collection was gorgeous; Jasmine's dad had bought her three rings, a turquoise necklace, and amber earrings last year. She and Esme were planning to buy matching golden bangles with each others' names engraved in them from Jafar's _Prince Ali: Part of Me _collection. Rumor online was that they'd stolen the designs from Oscar-de-la-Radcliffe, but Jasmine didn't believe it. As impressive as Radcliffe's designs were, there was no way in Hades that JC would steal from them. If anything, it would be the other way around.


	2. Hot, Hustling, Hungry!

**HOT, HUSTLING, HUNGRY!**

Neighborly Advice

* * *

"Harris, Hubert, Hamish! What did you do with my boots?"

Taking a brush to her tawny, auburn curls, Merida Dunbroch huffed at the futility of it all. Trying to find her backpack or where her brothers had hidden her riding boots. The morning had not been particularly kind to her. Nothing about Orlando had been good for Merida since she and her family had moved there from Scotland. So far, she'd lost her favorite bow and quiver and her favorite arrow bracelet, she'd had to sell her beloved Clydesdale, Angus, before they moved because there was no place in Mickinnie - the suburb outside Orlando - to keep him, and on top of all that, she had to leave behind ALL her friends in Scotland. All because a bear followed her to school. It wasn't even Merida's doing, the bear didn't attack anyone, but she guessed her mother, Elinor, couldn't bear the ridicule of other parents, so the best way to make the problem go away was to run away.

"Merida, darlin', come down here. Some neighbors have come over."

Speak of the devil.

_Why do we have to have neighbors over, now, _Merida thought, feeling vexed. As she stomped barefoot down the stairs, she saw her family come into view seated on the couch - her dad, Fergus, Elinor, and the boys - across from a busty woman with long black waves and gray eyes and a girl about Merida's height with hip length blond tresses and green eyes wearing short, purple overalls, both seated on the other couch (Elinor called it a "love seat" for some odd reason). They didn't look any kind of related, if you asked Merida; but, no one did, so she shut up.

"Sweetheart, this is Miss Gothel and her foster daughter, Rapunzel Hightower-"

Well, that explains it.

"They've brought us a strawberry pie and sunflowers. Aren't they lovely?"

Merida raised her eyebrow at her mother as if to say, '_Do you really expect me to lie like those dingy flowers aren't dingy?'_

Practically throwing the flowers at her daughter, Elinor pulled Merida into the kitchen after excusing herself from whatever stupid conversation she was having.

"Merida, I'm only going to ask you this once. Please, please, please be polite to these people and don't do anything to get yourself in trouble. I didn't take time to talk to you about 'The Incident' before we moved, but don't let it haunt you when you start school. I want your high school years to be the best years of your life, okay?"

_Sure Mom. I mean, I know what happened wasn't my fault and you're the one who really hasn't gotten over it, but, you're pretty much begging me right now sooo..._

"Okay."

"Thanks, love," Elinor smiled, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Now, there's one more thing I need you to do."

"I knew it," Merida groaned.

"You wouldn't mind taking Rapunzel with you when you go exploring today would you?"

"Ugh, Mom! I don't wanna! It's not like we're gonna be friends just cuz we're the same age!"

Elinor shushed her daughter and squeezed tighter, "I don't expect her to be your friend right away, but you can't be alone here all the time."

Today was supposed to be Merida's day out. She was going to take her new car and explore Mickinnie by herself; no little brothers biting her ankles, no nagging Mom telling her not to wander off, just her. She and her wild hair, and pale skin, and freckles would ride off into the sunset without a care in the world, at least until 9:45 PM.

"Fine," Merida huffed.

Stomping back into the living room, she gestured her thumb toward the stairs that lead to her room, "Hey, Rapunzel, you wanna come upstairs for a minute?" God. Even to herself, Merida could hear the pissed-offed-ness in her voice.

At that, Rapunzel slightly straightened up from her slouched position on the couch, a tiny smile appearing on her face. She quickly hopped up and trailed after Merida, without even asking her mother.

Upstairs, Rapunzel flopped down on a green bean bag, Merida lie down on her bed. It was one of the most awkward awkward silences ever. She didn't know how to bring up the topic because in all honesty, she didn't want to bring Rapunzel along. Reverse that, it actually would be awesome to bring Rapunzel, but Merida found it difficult to ignore her God awful overalls.

"That's a nice car." While Merida had been preoccupied with her wardrobe, Rapunzel had opened the balcony door and was peering outside at Merida's new red Ford F250 in the spacious driveway. Her mother thought it would ease the pain of selling Angus, because most 15-year old girls "would kill for a car of their own; it didn't.

"Thanks," Merida replied. "You wanna go for a ride?"

Rapunzel nearly turned blue. She inhaled so hard; it was as if she couldn't believe someone had asked her to get into a car. "Really?"

"Yeah, just not in the overalls."

"Are we going skinny dipping?"

Merida shook her head; she was surprised Rapunzel even knew that word. She looked so sheltered. Merida dove into her disorganized closet and emerged with a purple Herve Lilo bandage mini-dress and black floral print wedges and shoved them into a messenger bag (her backpack would turn up later).

"What do you need that for?"

"We're gonna go exploring and then head to this new nightclub that's supposed to be opening tonight. _Maldonia _I think it's called-"

"A nightclub?! Mother would never let me go to a place like tha-"

"Shhhhhh!" Merida shut her bedroom door and clamped a hand over Rapunzel's mouth. "We're not gonna tell them that we're goin' there; we'll tell them we're going to the arcade, okay? Nod if you understand."

"Mmhmm."

Downstairs, Elinor and Gothel were laughing and bantering about flower gardens and birthday parties, typical boring mom stuff. Fergus and the boys were probably wrestling in the basement, tearing it up again.

Merida and Rapunzel slid into the kitchen and Merida pulled out a loaf of bread, tomato slices, lettuce, cheese squares, sandwich spread, and mustard.

"Make a sandwich," she commanded. "It'll help more towards convincing our moms that we're going to an arcade. I'll just tell her that we'll eat in the park afterward. She'll believe it more if we take snacks."

"Whoa, you've really thought this out," Rapunzel mused, spreading mustard on her sandwich. "I would have just climbed out the window."

"Yeah, I've sneaked out and gotten caught enough times to know what works best at tricking my parents."

Before strutting out the door, both girls gave their mothers' cheeks a quick peck and headed outside.

"Behave yourself, Rapunzel."

"Be safe, deary."

Halfway down the street, Rapunzel had changed into her dress and wedges and was pinning her hair up with a boatload off Bobby pins she'd had in her overalls' front pocket.

"Next stop, _Maldonia_!"

"Whooo," Rapunzel cheered, a dreadful feeling of future failure gnawing in the back of her mind.

And off they went, tangled hair and all, headfirst into impeding trouble.


	3. Happily Never After

**HAPPILY NEVER AFTER**

Charity Begins At Home

* * *

**4:36** read Snow Blanc's watch as she paced vigorously awaiting the arrival of her friends, Aurora Somnus and Cinder Ellden. Her three inch mules dug into the soft dirt and her hair was beginning to stick to her slowly perspiring forehead. The evening had been delightfully dreadful: her boyfriend of three years, Ferdinand Princeton, had broken up with her through text message moments before she had had to begin putting the final touches on the SEVENTH SNOW CHARITY BALL her family was to host later at 6 o'clock. The custom made satin table cloths hadn't arrived yet, they were short about twenty chairs, the caterer's were 15-minutes late, and the jazz bands' saxophone player was sick with pneumonia - and you cannot have a jazz band without the saxophone! Of course, helping others was important to her as well, but she really just wanted the day to be over with.

The SEVENTH SNOW CHARITY BALL was a once a year event among Orlando's elite where they gathered and raised money for local or international organizations that centered around helping families. This years fortunate recipient was the Apple-a-Day Shelter for Battered Women and Children. To many of the distinguished guests, which included the mayor, the auction which raised that money was the most important moment of the night, not the plight of broken women and emotionally scarred children; but, let's face it, they could have left any time they wanted, right?

The tent was huge and white; decorated with extravagant crystal ornaments. Crystal snowflakes hung from the ceiling in seven groups of seven, cleverly reminding you of which charity you were attending, in case you thought you were at the Sixth Snow Charity Ball. The plates and goblets on each table were engraved with different weaving patterns, unique to each table, around the edges. The massive white cloth roof was held up by eight tent poles around the outside wrapped in white garland and one grand pole made from crystal holding up the center.

Despite all of that, Snow found herself absent something to wear and in the meantime had to walk around in her jogging suit awaiting the arrival of her custom made Jafar Couture gown.

"Snowy, I'm here!"

An angelic voice permeated the air floating delicately in to Snow's ear. Cinder Ellden waved to her BFF as she parted the translucent curtain and stepped into the alarmingly bright tent.

"Hey girl, why are still wearing that?" she asked, shielding her turquoise eyes from the artificial light. Her honey blonde waves glistened just as her silver gown did.

"Ugh, don't even get me started. Any way, where's Aurora?"

"She and Philip are heading to this new nightclub, _Maldonia_, so she can't make it."

Really?! She was always stuck putting on this show of the responsible teenager that loved being around family, freeing herself from the rambunctious, trouble making youth, but what Snow really wanted was to be free to make a decision for herself without having to ask her twit of a father, Jeanne-Claude, or her demon of a step-mother, Grimhilde, for permission.

"Really? Nightclubs have never been my thing," Snow muttered, trying not to let the envy in her voice be known.

"_Oh_? Is that so? Well, I guess it doesn't matter that Aurora also told me that the club owner, Naveen Faldonzia, and Philip are old buddies, and that Naveen is very fond of a certain _Icy Blanche_? No _Sleety Blank_? _Chilly Frio_?"

Oh, Naveen! Snow had met him last year when she and her family had gone to Ocho Rios for summer vacay. He was there, in all his caramel glory, partying his heart out with some Spanish supermodels on the beach when Snow crashed. The girl had been obliterated on Smirnoff and Naveen took her to his hotel room (don't get excited; nothing happened). When she woke up the next morning, he was there with lots water and a banana crepe - just what you give a hungover person. When she told him that she'd had a fight with her step-monster - something about a missing mirror - and ran to the bar in tears the night before, he responded by taking her out on his yacht and having lobster caught and made for her. They talked into the wee hours of the night about their deteriorating love lives. In a drunken stupor, Snow leaped on top of Naveen, kissing him with all her might, and in that same moment, cried her eyes out because she was leaving the next morning. This stranger that she'd only met a few hours ago had done more romantic things for her in a day than Ferdinand ever did in three years.

The flight back to Orlando was wrought with stifled sniffles and lamentation of Ferdinand's half-hearted gifts and apologies as he would try and explain why he kissed whichever floozy he did this time. That entire rest of the summer was spent dreaming of Naveen; whether or not he was dreaming of her.

"Anyway, I'm gonna meet up with Charming before the auction starts. You can come if you want."

Cinder realized her taunt was for naught, for Snow had already marched across the lawn to her father's mansion patio. "Or not."

Grimhilde stood on the top step scolding the caterer's for being late. One of them was close to tears when Snow stepped in front of them.

"Excuse me, Grimhilde, may I attend a party Cinder, Aurora, and Philip before the auction begins, since I will have no further duties then?" Grimhilde found it absolutely necessary for her and Snow to converse in this manner because she didn't like it when Snow spoke 'like an illiterate person", whatever the hell that meant. She was going to that club opening.

"Of course," she replied curtly. "Oh, and your dress arrived approximately twenty minutes ago. I thought you might like to know."

"Gee thanks."

* * *

Upstairs in her room, Snow pulled her Jafar Couture grecian tunic out of its plastic protective covering and danced in front of the vanity mirror, holding the dress against her thin frame. The one shoulder beauty began as a bold, beautiful blue and faded into a transparent gold drape around her ankles; the waist was cinched in with a gold painted rope. Gold bangles and hoops were thrown in for good measure.

"I'm still stuck here, though," Snow huffed.

Grimhilde was so demanding it was infuriating! Sure, Snow's mother was dead and Grimhilde made her father happy, but there was no reason she had to sacrifice her social life for her pretentiousness.

**Snow: **Tell Doc to start the car.

**Cindy: **Kay. Y?

**Snow: **Cuz I'm not mssng th oppr2nity 2 be VIP. What kind of Queen B would I b if I did?

**Cindy: **WDFH would need to find a replacement

**Snow: **I know. It wuld be a struggle.

Tonight was the night Snow Blanc would take her brain back. Fuck this house, fuck the charity, fuck that woman, fuck everything!


	4. The Ex Files

**The Ex Files**

A-Chilla the Hun

* * *

The kitchen door was left wide open and the girls had snuck in through there. The Wombats' "Tokyo" was blaring out of speakers, crowding the ears from all different directions. Blue, red, and green strobe lights overhead blind the eyes if you looked directly at them too long. Hot, sweaty hipsters in too tight skinny jeans and oversized sweaters jammed together on the dancefloor swinging their inch-and-a-half long pixie cuts to the tune.

Merida hung around the bar off to the side, watching Rapunzel tear it up. The dainty blonde was a talented ballerina and that flexibility lent itself well to whirling and twirling around all the riffraff that was trying to grab at her while she danced. Merida herself had yet to venture onto the dance floor; it wasn't because she wasn't a good dancer or that the older crowd bothered her with their cologne drenched clothes and fedoras. None of that. It was simply that she hadn't realized until right then that she did not like crowds. At other social gatherings she was quite -social. She'd tried to get her groove on when Skrillex's "Sick Bubblegum" had come on, but then some weird guy - Tito he said his name was - tried to dance _on _her and she wasn't really feeling that. So she resolved to watch from the side until Rapunzel got tired.

"You must be new here."

A light, husky voice wafted into Merida's ear as she took another sip of her Coke. Swiveling around on the bar stool, she came face to face with - in her humble opinion - absolute perfection. Inhaling sharply, she took in the stunning sapphires surrounded by gorgeous fair skin with rosy lips topped off by perfectly coiffed raven black hair bore into Merida's eyes. She almost felt naked with how intently those eyes were staring at her.

"Yes, but so are you, the this place just opened," she replied breathlessly, somewhat regaining her composure.

"Oh yeah," Beautiful giggled. "Well, in that case, hello, my name's Ferdinand Princeton, how are you Miss?" Beautiful extended his hand and Merida took it. It was quite warm. And firm. And big. And...

"The name's..."

"Merida!" Over came Rapunzel with her skinny little legs, a grin so big the Cheshire Cat would be jealous. "You were right this is so. Much. Fun!"

_Oh, you little twatblock_, Merida huffed to herself. After only having known the girl for about an hour, Merida knew that Rapunzel had A) horrible timing and B) no idea what was or how to read a social cue. Merida tried slightly waving Rapunzel away with her hand, she didn't get that; she tried the "jerk your head" move, but Rapunzel probably thought that she was having a seizure or something.

"Are you Merida's boyfriend?"

_AAH! Someone please save me_, Merida silently prayed.

"Ha, no, no I'm not her boyfriend," Ferdinand nervously chuckled. "But it is nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"R-Rapunzel Hightower."

"That's a lovely name." Ferdinand took both girls hands in his own, shook, and kissed them both.

_"He's so nice," _Rapunzel mouthed to Merida.

_"I know,"_ Merida mouthed back, high-fiving her new buddy.

"Would you two PYT's like to come with me to VIP? Wow, that's a lot of rhyming."

Rapunzel looked hesitantly at Merida, who was too busy gazing at Ferdinand.

"Sure."

"Atomic" by SHE blared from the speakers as the trio crossed the ever crowding dance-floor to the VIP section just to the right of the DJ booth. Philip Shirley was bopping his wavy brown head to the beat when they came over.

"Hey Phil. This is Merida and Rapunzel! I just met 'em over at the bar!" Ferdinand hollered over the music. Philip looked up from his bottle of Monstros vodka and slapped his buddy a five, patting the empty space next to him on the black leather L-shaped couch.

"Phil, please to make your acquaintance." He held up the frosted glass bottle to Rapunzel and Merida as they scooted in between him and Ferdinand. Rapunzel shook her head, no. Merida stared at it for a few seconds before taking it from Phil and taking a good, long swig from the colorless liquid. She knew she probably shouldn't because her mother said she shouldn't, but heck, she wasn't there.

She poured some of the stuff into four little shot glasses that were sitting on the table and handed the others to Ferdinand, Phil, and, after some coaxing, to Rapunzel.

The blonde stared into the glass. She wanted to make friends very badly, but she didn't know whether or not this was the right time or the right way to be making them. Phil and Ferdinand were being polite, unlike some of the other hoi polloi, and Merida had been kind enough to bring her along when she could've easily left her at home with her mother. They wouldn't do anything to hurt her, right?

BOTTOMS UP!

* * *

Outside, Aurora waved to her buddies Snow Blanc, Cinder Ellden, and Alice Liddell as they sauntered into the club, past all the groaning losers that were still waiting outside in the humidity after an hour of being told someone would come out soon. Cinder threw her lanky arms around Aurora's equally thin neck and gave her a tight squeeze. Usually her caramel arms were bare and on full display, but tonight was just too chilly for that.

"I knew you'd be here," Aurora remarked, pulling Snow and Alice in for a reluctant group hug. "You've never been one to miss out on a good time, Snow."

"Well, it's that, and I really wanted to get away from Grim."

The trio followed hand-in-hand behind Aurora, the strobes highlighting her thick frame in the otherwise light void room. 5-Hour Energized, high-as-a-kite twenty-somethings and middle aged creeps fistpumped with and grinded against each other as the girls made their way to the VIP section where Aurora's friend, Philip, and Snow's ex Ferdinand were waiting.

The curvaceous blond silently prayed that nothing too crazy and raucous would pop off once they arrived.

As the crowd parted and the quartet finally made it to safe breathing room, Alice bumped into Aurora's plump back end as she stopped short of their table.

"Whoa, whad'ya stop for?" Cinder asked. Aurora crouched over slightly and pointed to the table next to the DJ booth. Sitting with Philip and Ferdinand were to of the weirdest looking girls Cinder had ever seen; one had big, tawny, orange waves that looked like they'd never been combed, freckles, was wearing last seasons Dolce y Gaston Arrow Hearts t-shirt and ripped jeans and the other was a skinny blonde in a purple dress. The tiny blonde had her arms slung around Ferdinand's neck laughing her ass off. Cinder immediately reached out for Snow's wrist. Even though she'd come to see Naveen again and she'd broken up with Ferdinand this past summer, Snow still had a soft spot for him and a hard-on for any little bimbo that tried to test the theory that he belonged to her. Obviously, these two hadn't gotten the memo.

"Cinder, release my wrist," Snow commanded, her voice becoming suddenly monotone and formal. It tended to happen whenever she was especially pissed-off and it was best to not try and calm her for that would only evoke her wrath upon you; so Cinder let go.

* * *

"Nancy!"

Ferdinand had been having the most fun that he'd had in almost a year with Merida and Rapunzel. Just sitting, drinking, and talking about fun stuff like hobbies and pet, and not downing entire bottles to prepare for a rant-and-apologize fest about a raunchy joke he'd told another girl three weeks ago. But the mention of his former pet name snatched him out of his reverie putting him face to face with the girl he never expected - nor wanted - to see.

Over strolled his ex Snow Blanc toting two flutes filled with champagne. Plopping down next to Phil were her girlfriends Alice and Cinder, Aurora squeezed in between Merida and Phil. The table had just reached its maximum occupancy of eight, but man where the occupants ever feeling tense.

"Snow, didn't expect to see you again," Ferdinand nervously chuckled, reaching for one of the flutes. Snow eluded his hand and instead, handed them both to Merida and Rapunzel, a move he had not anticipated.

Across the table, Alice had already whipped out her handheld recorder, waiting on baited breath for any altercation to upload to her YouTube channel.

"Uh, Phil, I think we'll be going now," Merida said, rising from her seat. She took Rapunzel by the arm, motioning for her to stand, but when she did, her knees immediately buckled and the lanky blonde tumbled back down.

"Meri, I can't feel my fingersss," she moaned.

Alice and Cinder giggled into their hands. Of course, some desperate, social-climbing, A-List wannabes who couldn't hold their liquor would try to go after Mickinnie's most eligible bachelor's.

Snow wasn't about to let this golden opportunity go to waste. "No, wait, you don't have to leave just because we're here."

"Yeah we can hang," Alice chimed in. "In fact, why don't we play a game to - you know - 'break the ice'. I think Truth or Dare would be great. I'll do the Truths, Snow will do Dares."

Aurora whipped her head around to glare at Alice. Their Truth or Dare games always went too far and almost always ended with someone being publicly humiliated. It didn't help that the soon to be victims were pathetically uninformed about who they were playing with.

"_Meri_ can go first," Cinder cheered. "Truth or Dare?"

_Don't do it hun, don't do it!_

"Truth." _Safe choice._

"Where are you from?" _Safe question._

_"_Dunbroch, Scotland. And for the record, the name's Merida."

"That's cute, but I think I'll call you Tawny, because of that wild, unruly hair of yours."

Groaning Merida flopped back on to the couch. Ferdinand, who'd placed Rapunzel's head in his lap waved his hand to pass on his turn, fully aware of the scrutiny he'd be under if anyone got the chance to question him about anything.

"Fine," Alice huffed, her camera having recorded four minutes of basically nothing. "Cinder, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course."

"Go drink from that guys' mug." Snow pointed to a big burly man, whom she was pretty sure was a bear, chugging from a beer mug labeled _1800. _Cinder did the dare. She ran over while guys' back was turned, took a huge gulp of the gold liquid, and ran back before anyone noticed.

Merida sat staring, mesmerized at how such clean cut looking girls would do something so weird and disgusting like drink from someone else's beer mug and laugh about it like it was...normal.

Ferdinand placed his hand on her knee, letting her know he knew full well how she felt. He'd been around this for as long as he could remember, but he never remembered it being as fun as they made it seem.

Three rounds later, all they'd found out was that Cinder and Tink Bell made out in Lake Triton in 8th grade, Aurora had a huge fear of toilets, Philip and Ferdinand had found stolen treasure once but forgot where it was, and that Merida was from Scotland. Most of these things Snow already knew, but she needed to get one of them to do something noteworthy, because she was getting awfully bored and Alice still wanted something for her channel.

"Alright, let's spice this thing up," she announced, "Everybody take out some cash and put it right here on the table." Moving an array of champagne and margarita glasses filled with wines and beers around on the table, Snow placed a $20 bill in the center. "I'm going to assign everyone a person to Dare. After each round if there isn't one player left, we keep adding money to the pile. These have to be the hardest, weirdest Dares our twisted minds can come up with and the Daree has to complete the whole task or they forfeit their chance to take home the pot. Alice and myself will be participating in this final round. Everyone has to compete, so wake up Noodle Knees, Nancy."

"Ferdinand would be preferable."

Ferdinand gently shook Rapunzel awake, offering her a bottle of water to calm her inevitable headache.

"Okay, Cinder will do Ferdinand, Knees will do Aurora, Alice will do Philip, Aurora will do Cinder, Ferdinand will do Alice, Philip will do me, Tawny will do Knees, and I will do Tawny."

"Snow, don't do this," Ferdinand whispered, taking Snow by the wrist. "Whatever problems you have, take them up with me, don't embarrass someone else."

"You think this is bad? I break up with you for all of two weeks and you choose these little D-list hussies over this?" she seethed, grabbing hold of his wrist. "You think this...this is as bad as it's going to get? You truly must not know what a cold heart I have."


End file.
